


Kill the Anomaly

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [12]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Aging mercenary and supernatural trump card, Gerome Richardson, was considering retirement after finishing up his work in Canada. It seems that Fate will not let him go easily.The Russian Armed Forces were in need of his presence to solve an unknown problem by crossing a portal that was found in the forest near Moscow. Suspiciously, they said very little about what the situation was. Richardson had no choice but to go in blind if he were to find out what they were dealing with.
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849





	Kill the Anomaly

Forest area

Moscow Oblast, Russia

National Park

“Elk Island”

July 7, 2047

3:00 PM

A ten hour flight to Russia was not only boring, but also very stressful. Gerome was contracted by the Russians to check out a portal in their National Park. They kept it all secret and everything, not wanting to cause a panic to the public. He was fine with that. What he was not fine with was the fact that he had to leave for a different country, _just_ after he finished up with Canada. Oh well, not like he had a say in these types of things.

When he got close to the perimeter, a group of masked Russian soldiers came out of the bushes and screened him. They insisted on the “don’t bring weapons” policy, which he felt was bullshit, not taking the chance of an already armed American arriving on Russian soil. He cleared the screening and was provided with weapons. He was given an AK-74M (UUK version) with a GP-30 grenade launcher, a few pistols, 100 frag grenades, 100 flashbangs, accessories, a shotgun, ammunition, spare magazines, extended magazines, drum barrels, their standard-issued infantry combat suit and boots, their standard-issued equipment (combat helmet, tactical helmet light, helmet-mounting night-vision goggles, ballistic vest, tactical vest), and…

“Is that my sword?”

He retrieved Asuramaru from the table. “How and where did you get this?” he asked.

Gerome was brushed off, like he never asked that question. He sighed—“Alright then…”—and gathered his equipment and weapons to put in to his wheeled trunk. He detached the grenade launcher and put it in the trunk with the rest. Meanwhile, he checks the weapons he was going to carry on his person. The AK-74M, without its grenade launcher, was fully locked and loaded, so he slung it over his back. The Makarov PMM pistol was in working condition and its magazines have 12 rounds each. He put that in its holster. The last few things he needed to do was attaching the scabbard of his sword and walked towards where the portal was.

He might be able to forgive the Russians’ lack of tact after all. They also gave him, in terms of vehicles, a UAZ-3741 cargo van and a TIZ AM-600 motorcycle on a front motorcycle carrier. He got in to the van and started it up. They gave him a go ahead and raised the barrier. He took one last look of the forest before driving through the portal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Empire

Imperial Year: 1024

3:30 PM

He seemed to have arrived at the aftermath of a kill-or-be-killed situation, because Gerome was driving by a dead giant monster and stopped by a boy who carried on his back a shortsword and a pack.

“Where are you headed?” the former Marine asked the boy, who looked to be around his mid-teens.

“Wha-what is this?” the boy stared at awe at the van Gerome was in.

“It’s a horseless carriage run by a machine,” Gerome answered as he leaned over to the other side and opened the door. “Want a ride?”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Near the Capital

4:00 PM

“You want me to drop you off here?”

“It’s fine. I don’t want the locals freaking out about you and your ‘car’,” the now named Tatsumi replied, hopping out of the van.

“Okay. Stay safe!” Gerome waved before driving off in to the forest area. He parked at a spot and got out of the van. He then covered it with shrubbery, giving it camouflage. Dressed in a shirt, cargo pants and boots, he checked the weapons he carried one more time before deciding to put the assault rifle away in the trunk and keep his Makarov pistol and sword.

“What kind of world am I dealing with?” he muttered as he walked to what Tatsumi calls the Capital.


End file.
